Our Secret
by shadea3
Summary: Cammie and Zach are secretly dating. None of their friends know, but will they find out when Zach and Cammie act like a couple in public.  Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Basically, Zach and Cammie are secretly dating. Their friends all think something is going on; Zach and Cammie don't want them to know. But will they find out on their own? **

Cameron Morgan walked into her biology class with her "best friend" Zachary Goode. She smiled as she thought back to what they had just done in the janitor's closet, instead of going to lunch. Cammie quickly scanned the room, spotting their group of friends immediately.

She groaned as she realized that they would have to come up with an excuse as to why they weren't at lunch. She should've been used to this by now, because her and Zach had been secretly dating for the past 6 months. Cammie desperately wanted to tell her friends, but Zach had practically begged her to wait, and keep it a secret for awhile. He enjoyed watching their friends' attempts at getting them together too much, plus Cammie secretly thought that Zach enjoyed sneaking around with her, he liked the secrecy.

As Bex caught sight of them, Cammie could see that she looked angry. She braced herself for Bex's angry speech.

"Where the hell were you two during lunch? Do you know how much I suffered for half an hour with these idiots?" Macey glared at her, while Grant's head snapped up and rolled his eyes. Jonas and Liz were too immersed in their Biology textbooks, to notice Zach and Cammie's entrance.

Cammie furiously looked around the classroom, silently praying for class to start. No such luck. Mr. Solomon wasn't even in the room yet. Cammie looked back just in time to catch the end of Bex's speech.

"…Plus good old Joshykins almost had a heart attack when he didn't see you at lunch."

_Great_, Cammie thought as she snuck a glance at Zach from the corner of her eye. He didn't react at all, almost as if he didn't hear Bex, but Cammie noticed that his jaw was clenched. She quickly pulled him to their assigned seat, which luckily was right next to each other. When Bex stood at their desk looking at them questioningly and Cammie thought of an excuse on the spot.

"Oh, well you see, I needed help with that History project and Zach had offered to help. Lunch seemed like the perfect time to head to the library. And that's exactly where we were." Cammie finished confidently.

Liz's head snapped up, as if just realizing that Cammie was there.

"You could've just asked me Cammie." She said frowning. Cammie stared at her as if she was speaking in another language. Then Cammie laughed uneasily, atleast Zach was there to step in and save her.

"Come on Liz, maybe Cammie just thinks I'm smarter or maybe she just wanted to get some alone time with me." Zach said suggestively, raising an eyebrow in Cammie's direction.

"Yes, instead of actually working we were making out passionately in the back of the library behind a stack of books." Cammie deadpanned.

Macey suddenly leaned in, a twinkle in her eye, interested in the conversation.

"Well that would explain the way you two stare at each other." Macey stated matter of factly.

"And what way is that?" Zach asked cautiously.

"You know. Those lust filled gazes that say that all you wanna do is rip each other's clothes off."

Cammie tried to stifle her laugh, but it ended up sounding like she was being strangled. A smirk appeared on Zach's face, as he turned toward her squinting his eyes and concentrating on Cammie's face. Cammie raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say _What the hell are you doing?_

"Aw come on Cam, I'm giving you my _let's have sex_ face, I give it to all my **best friends**." He said the last part pointedly to Macey.

Cammie turned away because she could feel her face getting red, she didn't like where the conversation was going. Sure she and Zach had sex, but obviously no one knew. Zach needed to tone it down or else their friends would assume things. Not that she'd mind them knowing. In fact she wanted to talk to him about telling them.

"You know Macey's right, the sexual tension is practically oozing." Bex observed.

"Oh for the love of god, just hook up already!" Grant exclaimed, drawing attention to them. Cammie bit her lip nervously; everyone knew she hated attention.

"Someone needs a hug" Zach said loudly, as he pulled Cammie to him. He pulled her tight against him, and she automatically brought her arms up to encircle around his neck. His hands rested low on her back, while her head lay upon his chest.

Their group of friends stared at them for a beat, before turning away. Zach and Cammie both relaxed and Zach let his head lay on top of Cammies. Zach smiled down at her, and was about to say something, when they were interrupted by an annoyance, in the form of Joshua Abrams.

"Cammie I've been looking for you everywhere, there's something I need to talk to you about." He said pulling her away from Zach, while smiling at her.

Zach made a noise in the back of his throat, but reluctantly sat down. Cammie open and closed her mouth, unsure what to say. Luckily the bell rung. She watched as Josh huffed but went to sit down. Saved by the bell.

Maybe her day would turn out okay after all, she thought as Mr. Solomon walked in. He didn't even glance at the students, he just walked to the board. Cammie actually enjoyed Biology and payed extra attention in this class.

He quickly scribbled something on the board then turned around , hiding whatever he'd written. He swallowed before speaking, "Today we'll be discussing the Human Reproduction system." He moved to the side and Cammies's heart momentarily faltered. On the board written in black marker was the word: SEX.

_Shit._

**Author's Note: Ok, what did you think? This is my first story, so go easy please! I'll try and update ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all for the nice reviews, it made me so happy that I'm going to update right away! Enjoy the next chapter. Oh, before I go, lemme just say that EVERYBODY NEEDS TO LISTEN TO MOVES LIKE JAGGER BY MARRON 5! Best song I've heard in ages, and so catchy! 3 It's impossible not to dance when listening to this song.

Cammie was thankful that she wore her hair down today, as she fixed it so her hair hid her tomato red face. She could hear people all around the room choke back laughs. Cammie internally groaned, I mean come on they were all 17. If they didn't know about "The Human Reproduction System" by now, then there was something clearly wrong with them.

It was obvious that Mr. Solomon felt the same way as the students. He shuffled his papers around, and coughed a couple of times before speaking.

"I'm sure you all know the, um, risks and uh consequences of unprotected sex. So…" It looked like Mr. Solomon was in pain, even as he moved to turn the projector on.

"How about we just watch a video about this subject, instead of me discussing it." He muttered clearly uncomfortable talked about sex with a room full of 17 year olds.

As the video started playing, Zach leaned towards Cammie and whispered, "So what'd Jimmy want to talk about?"

When Cammie was sure that her face had cooled down, she turned towards Zach. "Don't know, he didn't have time to tell me. I was saved by the bell." She said flashing him a smile.

Zach didn't smile back. Cammie couldn't help it; he looked so cute pouting at her like that. This time it was her who leaned towards him. "Why? Does it bother you that he wanted to talk to me alone? Is someone getting a little jealous?" She sang the last part into his ear.

Zach shivered when he felt her hot breath on his ear, but he still managed to scowl at her. Cammie huffed and turner back to her open notebook, which was filled with doodles she'd been doing rather than paying attention to the video.

Cammie stared at her notebook, as she realized what she'd been doodling. All over the page were "Zachary Goode's" in cursive. She'd been doing it unconsciously; she smiled, as she drew hearts around it. If Zach saw what she was doing he'd probably laugh at her. Geez when did I get so soft and sappy? She thought to herself. The answer was simple. This is what happens when you get with Zachary Goode.

Even though she was trying _really_ hard to block out the narrator's voice on the video, she still heard random snippets. This really shouldn't be that awkward she snapped to herself internally. She looked at Zach, only to see that he was staring over her shoulder coldly. Cammie's eyes followed his to none other than Josh, staring at her curiously. Can't a girl catch a break?

Cammie decided to take action, "Best friends don't get this jealous, Zach!" She hissed at him.

She could tell that he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Mr. Solomon's booming voice.

"Ms. Morgan is there something about sexual reproduction that you'd like to share, something that the video didn't cover perhaps?"

Cammie gritted her teeth, and briefly shut her eyes before turning to address Mr. Solomon, and what seemed to be the whole class staring at her.

"No Mr. Solomon I think the video was plenty informative, I was just questioning Mr. Goode here about his extra-curricular activities." She said in a bright, cheerful voice.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, and from the corner of her eye Cammie caught Zach's face blanch. She grinned internally, 1 win for her and 0 for Zach.

"Right." Mr. Solomon cleared his throat. "Class dismissed."

Cammie wasted no time in gathering her belongings and making a break for it. No need to leave any opportunity for her day to get worse. She headed straight towards her car, and hopped in.

~ZC~

Cammie roughly shoved the door shut, taking satisfaction in the loud bang it produced.

"Cammie, honey, is that you?" Rachel Morgan asked from the kitchen, in their mansion-like house.

Cammie rolled her eyes, "Yeah mom, who else would it be?" she asked the last part to herself. She dropped her stuff by the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Her mother was seated at the large granite island going through school paperwork. The elder Morgan was the principal of The Gallagher Academy. She had become the principal after her husband had died. They didn't know much about it, but he had been shot while overseas on a business trip.

"So, Cammie how was your day?" I can tell that I have her full attention. I give her a blank look. Somehow I think I know where this is going…

At Cammie's look she continues on, "I just mean, did anything interesting happen? I mean I hear things around the school…"

She's interrupted by Cammie's sharp groan. "Mom it's all your fault! You're the one who asked Solomon to give us that sex-ed video, thing aren't you?"

Before her mother has time to deny the accusation Cammie goes on ranting.

"Geez mother, you do know that we took a whole semester of Health in 8th grade, right? I mean you have no idea how embarrassing today was." She finishes lamely.

Rachel looks suspicious now. "Someone at your age should just be informed. I'm sure you've been interested before." Now Cammie is the suspicious one, but she can't help the dark red blush her face is taking on.

Play it cool and she won't know, Cammie thought to herself. "Yeah thanks mom, but I don't need another talk about the one you love, protection and waiting for the one you love."

"If you say so, but I think I know who you're interested in, and I must say that he is quite attractive. I often hear girls whispering about him in the hallways. I think he's quite smitten with you."

At the end of her speech, Cammie's mouth was dropping to the floor, openly gaping at her mother.

She struggled to put on a smile, everyone in the whole school thought Zach was very attractive, even some of the teachers. Of course they were somewhat affectionate; they were best friends after all.

"Right." Cammie said drawing out the word. Suddenly her lips felt extremely dry, so she licked them.

"Oh, honey are you thinking of him? Nothing dirty I hope." She joked laughing obnoxiously at the end.

"Thinking of who mom?" Cammie asked as calmly as she could.

"Thinking of Josh Abrams of course. I'm not as dumb as I look you know."

If Cammie had been drinking water then, she would've spit it out. She coughed nervously a couple of times. Where did her mother get the idea that her and Josh…

Cammie allowed herself to shudder at that thought. Great, her mother thought her and Josh were doing the dirty.

"Mom I don't know where you got that idea, or who told you something to suggest that anything is going on between Josh and I, but we are not involved in any way you are thinking. We are possibly and only possibly friends. Got that mom?" Cammie was furious at her mom.

Rachel Morgan simply looked over her daughter and smiled.

"Whatever you say honey, just know that I approve. Now how about you get started on your homework. I heard you had an interesting Bio class." She said with a wink.

Cammie wanted to throw something at her. Did she listen to anything that she had just said?

She threw her mom one last glare before stomping heavily up the stairs.

"Be safe."

At that comment Cammie was ready to run downstairs and tell her mother that her and Zach were dating, _not_ Josh.

Luckily she calmed herself, with the thought that she would see Zach in a few hours.

He liked to pay her special goodnight visits.

Author's Note: I know that really sucked, I've been putting off writing it because I was struggling. Sorry guys, I'll make sure the next one is better! I promise that Zach will be heavily involved in the next chapter, if you know what I mean! :D


End file.
